You're Beautiful
by Alfy Kirkland
Summary: What would happen if the guys never met, they were twenty when they did, and Izumi was engaged to Kouji? This is a onesided Takuya and Izumi story, but mostly..It's Izumi and Kouji. Oh yeah..And a one shot.. Enjoy!


SaisaishiDragon- Hey, guys! Tis me, Sai! I know, I know, it's been far too long, but I just want ya'll to know that I'm alive and doing well and that…

Kouji- Get on with it already!

SaisaishiDragon- God! Impatient much? Your just excited because the one thing you've been fantasizing about is about to become true.

Kouji- (flushes) Oh, shut it! Just get on with it! (Looks away to hide his embarrassment)

SaisaishiDragon- (mutters something about commitment issues and shakes her head) Anyway, this is going to be a one-shot. It's a one-sided romance involving Takuya and Zoe. But fear not, they don't actually progress. Okay.. Say that they had never met. Say that when they finally meet for the first time, they are all in their twenties and Zoe is engaged to Kouji. (Glances over at him)

Kouji- (turns red and glares at her) Would you finish this up!

SaisaishiDragon- Jesus your impatient…Anyway. This is going to be a songfic for such the occasion. Mind you, I don't own Digimon Frontier or 'You're Beautiful'. I believe the artist's name is James Blunt. I'm not sure who owns Digimon, actually.

Kouji- (stares at her in disgust) And you call yourself a devoted fan. (Shakes his head and turns, walking away)

SaisaishiDragon- T.T BEGONE WITH YOUR EVIL NEGATIVATY! (Throws an apple at him and it hits him in the head) Humph! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. Ja ne!

_**You're Beautiful** _

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

The day seemed to drag on and on. Takuya risked a glance at the watch around his wrist as he made his way from the small office he worked at towards the subway, taking his leisurely stroll through a park as he traveled his usual route home. The park was extremely beautiful at this time of day, especially since it was the middle of spring. The sakura blossoms that clung to the once bare branches of the trees in the park were illuminated by the setting sun, the bright oranges, reds, pinks, and purples the nearing dusk brought forth creating a scene that seemed as if it had been painted instead of just occurred at the same time every day. Takuya smiled to himself, pausing to take in the splendor of the view before turning back the way he was headed and continued on his way. Despite the relatively crumby day he had gone through, the sight of it put him at ease as he continues along his way.

_She smiled at me on the subway. _

_She was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

'_Cause I've got a plan_

Takuya let out a soft sigh as he descended the stairs and stepped into the subway car, taking hold of the railing as the train jerked forward without warning. It was nothing new though, for he has just barely made it in the car as the doors began to close. Growing bored of the view out the window that he had seen the last eight years of his life, Takuya turned to take in the fellow passengers. Most of them, too, he saw every day. From the ragged looking old man that sat in the far corner of the car by himself, his clothes torn and dirtied and his face just as filthy, his hair falling out in patches, probably having gone months without a shower, and who was talking to someone who wasn't there, to the single black mother that would take her child to a daycare just across from the building she worked at until they were close to closing, at which time she had to take her to work with her…A strip bar. He had spoken with her only a few times and had even offered to baby-sit on his days off, but she politely declined, saying that she didn't want to cause any trouble. He shook his head of the thoughts as his eye landed upon the face of a new passenger.

Her hair was the color of gold, twisted and twirled in a delicate braid that rested between her shoulder blades as a few stray strands hung defiantly over her eyes. Her face was soft looking, like silk, and had a strangely attractive glow to it, but what drew his attention to her the most were her beautiful violet eyes. They seemed to give off a light of their own as she chatted animatedly with the man standing beside her. He was tall, taller than her, with navy blue hair that was pulled back and eyes the color of sapphires. He was tall and thin, but from what could be seen through the thin white Armani shirt he wore, he was well built as far as muscles went. Frowning to himself, Takuya turned back to the woman, his eyes trailing down along her neck, pausing as he took in the sight of her large, firm breasts and clenched his fists against the desire to guide his hands up under the low-cut scarlet midriff shirt she wore and cup them in his palms, pinching and tugging her nipples into hard peaks. He continues his visual exploration, taking in the black skirt that hugged her thin waist, and eyed her behind tentatively, smiling at the dirty thoughts that came to mind, before forcing his eyes to drift down further along the length of her long skinny legs to the black platform sandals she wore. But in the next instant, his desires and fantasies were crushed at the mention of their wedding date nearing.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. _

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

'_Cause I'll never be with you._

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Letting out a sigh, Takuya turned his attention back to the scenery passing by outside. They were talking about catering and where they were to be wed. About the location of their honeymoon. It hurt so bad, but why? He didn't even know this woman and she affected him so strongly. Takuya silently argued with himself as his tormenting ride on the subway lagged on, stopping every so often to let off old passengers and let new ones on. Glancing down at his watch, Takuya heaved a heavy sigh. He was still fifteen minutes away from his apartment and he didn't know how much longer he could take it. The feelings this strange woman evoked in him had him hard and begging for the ride to end so he could settle into his bed and work it out of his system with a bottle of baby oil and a penthouse magazine. He anxiously looked out the window again, groaning softly at the pressure he felt at the pit of his stomach as his body grew sensitive from his arousal. At long last, the train pulled up to the station, his stop, and he hurried out the doors, just as she and her fiancé attempted to make their way out as well. Glancing back at him, she smiled brilliantly and waved as she walked away with him.

_Yeah, she caught my eye as we walked on by._

_She could see from my face that I was fucking high._

The moment Takuya entered his apartment, he had started undressing himself as he made his way to the bedroom, collapsing on the bed with a magazine and bottle of baby oil, glancing down along his body at his arousal, and groaned, lightly stroking it. Minutes passed like hours as he continued to pleasure himself, thinking of her all the while, fantasizing of what he wanted her to do to him, and soon he hit his climax, releasing his seed all over himself and the sheets beneath him. But it didn't seem to be enough. Takuya clenched his eyes shut tightly as he picked up his pace and after only a few more minutes, released his seed again. Sighing contently, Takuya leaned back against his headboard, allowing himself to rest for the moment. When he finally felt he could stand again, Takuya got up, took the sheets off the bed and tossed them into the laundry hamper, and walked down the hall to the bathroom, climbing into the shower with a semi-erection, and when he stepped out almost forty-five minutes later, it had gone back down. Walking back into his room, Takuya looked through his closet for a suitable outfit to go out in, roamed through his dresser for some boxers, and got dressed, gelling his hair back just before he walked out the door with his keys in his hand.

Giving a soft sigh, Takuya walked out into the cool spring air and started down the path he took for work. What else did he have to do? He didn't want to stay home, and he needed to get his mind of that woman. The sun was setting slowly and it cast a shadow as he walked along the sidewalk, making his way towards that lovely park he passed through every day. As he made his way under the archway, he saw a figure sitting in the spot he usually occupied when he came here to think, and instantly, a rush of anger and annoyance swept through him. Just when he needed to be alone the most, someone had to come here and ruin it! Thrusting his hands into his pockets, he stomped over to the spot, but when the figure came into focus, he froze. It was that woman again! What was she doing here? Of all the places he had to see her… and she was alone! He came up to her slowly, clearing his throat as he approached, so as not to startle her.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you_

"It's surprising to see anyone out so late, Miss." He started as he stopped just a few feet away from her. Turning, she smiled a bit and motioned for him to join her. "Yes… I'm not usually one to stay out so late, but I needed to think. And when I saw it on the subway, it just seemed like a nice place to do it." He smiled as he sat beside her, leaning back against the trunk of the tree they were sitting under. Inclining his head slightly, he came right out, asking "So what brings you here?" Looking up from the sakura blossom that seemed to have captured her fascination, she gave him a small smile. "I'm starting to have doubts about my fiancé…"

Takuya tilted his head slightly, trying hard to suppress the shout of joy he felt welling up inside his chest. "Oh?" Biting his bottom lip slightly to suppress it better, he continued. "Why is that exactly?" She looks up at him again. "Well, I'm not so sure marriage is for me anymore. You know? I mean, it sounded like a good idea when he proposed, but now I'm not so sure." He smiled softly at her, shaking his head lightly. "Cold feet. It's not so bad, being married, though I can't say I know from personal experience. I think you're just nervous. If you talk it out with your fiancé, I'm sure he'll agree." Smiling a bit, she stood up. "Thanks…" Smiling, she nodded to him. "Well, I hope you'll be able to come." Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out a white envelope and hands it to him. "We had one left. I'd really like it if you would come." Giving a small smile, Takuya takes it from her, looking at if carefully for a moment, then nods. "Alright."

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you._

Pushing himself up, he nodded again. "I'll be sure to be there." As he started to walk away, she called out to him and he turned back. " By the way! My name is Izumi!" Smiling, Takuya nodded once again. "Izumi..." He paused a moment. "I'm Takuya." After giving a curt nod, they parted ways and returned to their homes.

_But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you. _


End file.
